Teens Squared
by jc'amour
Summary: Songfic - We're All In This Together: Glimpsing through the different perspectives of the many characters - they all have their problems, but in the end they'll stand together.


_I woke up this morning this morning  
I suddenly realized  
That we're all in this together  
I started smiling  
'Cause you were smiling  
And we're all in this together  
_

I am...

_I'm made of atoms  
And you're made of atoms  
And we're all in this together.  
And long division just doesn't matter  
_

I hate math. I suck at it, that's why I get the geeks to help me out in my homework. It's easier than actually studying. I know it's wrong, but the equations just don't make sense. Everything's just a big jumble of numbers. My head throbs from the pages of numbers that just dance around—tapping the pencil against the desk, I miss the feel of the football in my hands. Why did numbers have to be so complicated? I tried picturing x's and o's, but that wasn't helping. I really wish I could get this right. Math isn't easy. At least other things are. Like sports.

_Because we're all in this together  
_

I am...

_  
I saw you walking  
In the city  
And we're all in this together  
The city's changing  
Cause we are changing_

I hate how she's pregnant. I hate how my parents are fighting. I hate how Mimzy's sick. I hate how they won't treat me like I'm older. But what I hate most is I feel so vulnerable. I'm standing here, watching everything unfold, and I can't do anything but watch. Seeing them all hurting and crying, makes me fall apart more and more. But, I don't want to show them or tell them the pain I feel. Everyone else has enough to worry about. I don't want to be an addition to this mess—I don't want to be another problem in this already broken family.

_  
And we are all in this together  
_

I am...

_Every 12 seconds  
Someone remembers  
That we're all in this together  
In the kitchen of your rent control apartment  
_

The apartment fell silent, and even if I was used to the silence, sometimes I felt it suffocating me. I was alone most of the time, with most of the rooms remaining empty and untouched. Routines felt so customary in my life, that I didn't once stop to listen to the constant ticking of the clock, the sound of the radiator buzzing, and the silent taps the wind made, as it knocked against the glass door. Loneliness is weird when you think about it. But what do I know. I have an English paper to write. This table is really not sturdy.

_We're all in this together_

I am...

_Come on baby I don't mean to rush you  
I only wanted to reach out and touch you  
I've got to start to open my heart_

Rumours. It was pathetic to believe in them, but staring at her, I knew this was real. Her words dug deeply into me—I was supposed to be pretending. I was always supposed to be pretending, hiding behind this mask of mine. But, soon they're all going to see through me. I don't want that. I don't really want a part of this. We made a mistake, and I can still picture that night, hearing the sounds of everything that surrounded us. I can't erase it. Secretly though, even if I don't show it. I really am sorry. If only you knew.

_I know you think about jumping ship before it sinks  
But we are all in this together  
Ask a scientist  
It's quantum physics_

I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. My own best friend. It hurt. But what hurt more, was I wasn't even trying. Here I sat on my bed, listening to her weary voice on the other end, and I could do nothing to comfort her. Her pain was bringing me pain, but I chickened out and abandoned her. I ditched her in her time of need. Some friend I was. Why was I so afraid to stand up for myself—for her? Why was I so afraid? It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to us. Or maybe I'm just a horrible friend after all. If that's what you want to call me.

_We are all in this together  
_

I am...

_On the subway we feel like strangers  
But we're all in this together  
Yeah I love you and you love her and she loves him  
_

It hurts me you know? To know that baby isn't mine. I love her a whole lot. But this is one big mess. I can see it in everyone's eyes that we're not the only ones. Everyone around us is drowning in this thing called love, and we can't get out—we just sink deeper and deeper into this quick sand. And it hurts me even more to know I can't do anything. A ring and three words can't get her out of this mess. Only love can...or only he can. But if he won't help her, then it's up to me. I didn't need to be tied by blood to prove it.

_And we're all in this together_

I am...

_You know baby there's never been protection  
In all the history of human connection  
Come on darling it's alright to show me  
You don't ever need to be lonely  
Once you start to open your heart_

I didn't want this to happen. I'm scared. I'm really, really scared. I'm scared of how they look at me. I hate how they talk about me. I despise the way he looks at me. I hate myself. Everyday I watch myself growing and growing, falling apart more and more. But, I can't be weak, I have to be strong—for the both of us. Sometimes I feel so lonely, so very alone. All the secrets being kept from me, all the words they don't say to me. I feel so alone. And I cry, knowing that things will never be the same. Knowing that, that Plus sign will never disappear from my memories ever.

_I saw you crying  
I started crying  
Cause we're all in this together  
And religion is a big decision_

I forgive them. Even though he broke my heart I forgive him. Even though she led him to temptation I forgive her. I know they say he's horrible, but deep down inside, I know he's not. I can see it in his eyes—the way he talks—and the way he thinks as he watches her from a far. I pray for everyone. I pray for everyone's safety, and happiness—and I pray that we all stay strong. Things will get better I just know it. I mean, I made new friends, and I can talk to more people now. But it's still weird, not having that red and white outfit anymore. I still feel out of place.

_But we're all in this together_

We are...  
We are...  
We are..

_We are all in this together._


End file.
